User talk:Omegaxis1
Otherarrow (talk) 22:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Script advice Just a word of advice: you only need to link characters/concepts only once in chapter scripts. Linking them more than that is overkill. ChaosGallade (talk) 15:53, March 26, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry about that. I never wrote the script pages before, so I wasn't sure exactly what to do. Help with awakening content I've seen you've been adding content to the drama cd page. Can you expand the dragon's table article too? Oh, and if possible, can you upload the covers for the cd's?-- 14:50, November 16, 2016 (UTC) *You mean the Dragon's Table location page? I could. However, for the Drama CD, I only know about the Drama CDs because of Youtube that translated them and such. Now idea how to get help there other than provide more information. Omegaxis1 (talk) 15:05, November 16, 2016 (UTC) That's the one. About the cd, well... there's this site: http://red-store.jp/fe/ It has all the covers. Should give you an idea of what to look, if you're unable to upload them.-- 15:13, November 16, 2016 (UTC) *Well, I can see if I can expand the page. Shouldn't be too hard to do that. As for the Drama CD, I'm still not entirely sure what you want me to do about it specifically. Omegaxis1 (talk) 16:25, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Did you see the Fates drama cd page? There's a gallery with the CD's covers. It should be nice to have on the awakening page too. Speaking of fates, can you check it out? I think someone added info and didn't polish it. *Well, I put in any images that I could dig up. Not sure if it helps it out, but I hope its an improvement. BTW, was removing the thing about Medeus and from the Earth Dragons necessary? Omegaxis1 (talk) 23:44, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late response, but good work with the cover images. Think you can handle the Ylisstol page? Not sure what should and shouldn't be there.-- 13:58, November 18, 2016 (UTC) *The Ylisstol page has been expanded on. Hope it helped. Omegaxis1 (talk) 20:10, November 21, 2016 (UTC) It did. If i may suggest you a page to work next, it would be Henry's. Profile and personality are so muddled i couldn't even separate from one another. *Yeah, that's definitely gonna take some work. I would need to reorder stuff and such profile and personality ends up becoming one and the same. Oh, question, would I be able to add contents from the Drama CD into here? It's not to combine the sections, but to separate them properly. About the cd..., maybe, if you put under other appereances and restict to the parts in which he appears. Because, unlike Lucina, he is more of a side-note character in the cd, despite his role. If it's about the trivia, then of course.-- 21:16, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *That's what I mean. Henry's Profile and Personality are mixed and not really separated enough, where they use Support Conversations with his past to describe his personality. So I'll have to work on him to basically rearrange a lot of stuff and adjust things. But its not beyond my capabilities. Hmm... as for the Drama CD thing... okay, how about I just work on Henry's page and when I finish and publish it, you can see it and decide if it works. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC) **It's done. I edited Henry as best as I could. Hopefully he meets your satisfaction. Omegaxis1 (talk) 22:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC) It looks great. If there's anything to point out, is the fact that his role in the drama CD is include alongside the game. Aside from the third volume, we don't even know whether or not the drama CD's are canon, thus the suggestion I made earlier.-- 22:47, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *If you feel that part might be a problem, you can remove it if you want. Personally, I feel that the Drama CDs all play a canon role that can easily be interpreted to have happened in between the stories since Volume 2 of Awakening CDs is literally between Chapters 10 and 11, which I feel is remarkable growth in character for everyone, especially Chrom, given how he was actually acting as I would expect his father to given what we heard about him. But again, if Henry's Drama CD info might be a problem, you can just get rid of it or just move it into another part in his page. Nah, i think the best for now is to mark the part involving the cd story and leave it at that. As long as it doesn't contradict the story and is even slightly related to it, there shouldn't be a problem. I mean, it's not like the fourth cd will be easy to place, considering it's more of a comedy story and could pretty much happen at any given point. Meanwhile, could you add a related media section to the awakening template? It should make navigation to this specific entry much easier.-- 01:40, November 24, 2016 (UTC) *For the moment nothing contradictory yet. I think the only thing that WOULD be a little contradictory would be involving Robin's profile with the Drama CD. Not sure if we can have the thing about having him/her getting sick between Chapter 10/11 or thinking about whether he should get married between 11/12. Um, can you explain a bit further on the template thing? Not sure what you mean by that. Yeah, the Robin avatar would be quite messy, so I pretty much leave that one alone. Not to mention the trouble Corrin's avatar would cause, since they appear in ALL fates' CD's and follow Birthright male and Conquest female(which, quite frankly, doesn't help one bit.). About the template... Having a section for the yonkomas, the cd's. You know, stuff related to the game so that we don't have to circle around the non-game template. *Yeah, the Avatar page can only be given the basic information and such, unless you can figure out a way to write it without contradictions, but that's pretty much a challenge. Corrin I don't even know given his 3 roles. Yeah, that might be beyond me, given how I have no clue how to really work the templates. Sorry. Omegaxis1 (talk) 02:22, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I know this is a awakening discussion, but seeing your work on the Katerina page compels me to ask: How much do you know about the Tellius series? Because there would be a few pages that require a similar treatement. Oh, and can you check the plot section of the awakening page? Just to see if it can be improved.-- 23:55, November 24, 2016 (UTC) *Oh, that's cause I played the rom for New Mystery of the Emblem. I have yet to touch on the Tellius series, but I might check it out eventually. And if there are any pages in need of info that its lacking, I would be happy to help if I can. By the plot section on awakening, you mean actually look at the Awakening game page and edit the plot section? Sure. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:15, November 25, 2016 (UTC) If that's the case, then the archanean league might be needing improvement. Also, by looking, i meant, seeing if needs editing, and if necessary, edit it. No need to do so unnecessarily.-- 00:40, November 25, 2016 (UTC) *I'll be sure to check it out. And nah, its cool, its no trouble. Omegaxis1 (talk) 17:25, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey, i've been seeing character pages with support sections. I don't even know what their purpose are, so i'd like an opinion on the matter. There's seems to be some awakening characters lacking info at certain points as well...-- 21:17, November 25, 2016 (UTC) *Just Awakening or other game characters? And by support, do you mean support conversations or support as in how they assist characters in support? And it isn't just Awakening characters. Before I edited them in, Medeus, Loptyr, Katarina, and just now Kleine, had small info given. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) *Not sure about other games, but awakening's a dead giver on having a few. And support as in how they assist characters in support. *Can you give me a few characters pages to look at, since there are a bunch? Also, I noticed that there's a Vaike/All Growths page, and that is very unnecessary. We can literally take that information and move it to Vaike's actual page, then delete that unnecessary page. Omegaxis1 (talk) 22:51, November 26, 2016 (UTC) *Lucina, Nowi, Tharja. I'm not certain if these count, but Cordelia and Maribelle have paragraphs that are more about the content of the supports than actual information.-- 23:28, November 26, 2016 (UTC) *Ahhh, Now I know what you mean. Yes, those sections aren't necessary. If anything, you can meld support things with maybe profiles or personality, but there's no actual need for that in my opinion. Omegaxis1 (talk) 23:35, November 26, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah, that's what I thought. Cordelia is a bit difficult to do so, since it doesn't involve the actual conversation as a whole, yet it goes midway into a support section, so a little help would be appreciated. And while I'm at it, what did you think of the awakening plot section?-- 00:25, November 27, 2016 (UTC) *You mean her profile? It is a bit poorly constructed. I can try to take a crack at some of these things to help out. Oh, I am working on the plot story, but since its likely to be long, I have to do it elsewhere before I post it. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:45, November 27, 2016 (UTC) *Personality too, as it has pretty much the same problem. Huh. I thought you were going to add to the text gradually.-- 01:05, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Are you going to work on Malledus? He has some importance in the story, but I can't remember how much.-- 02:54, December 3, 2016 (UTC) *Maybe. Currently busy with some stuff. Omegaxis1 (talk) 03:04, December 6, 2016 (UTC) *Question, how detailed do you want the Awakening plot to be? As detailed as possible, a detailed summary, or just a brief summary? Omegaxis1 (talk) 16:04, December 9, 2016 (UTC) How can I say this? ...I think a middle term is the best approach. Just consider, rushing through events like the valm arc is not a good idea, since there's a lot happening, like Basilio's "death" and such. On the other hand, we really have no need for every single thing to be there, like the cutscenes of Lucina future, for instance. I think that is for the character pages. That being said, a detailed summary is probably a good option. This is my opinion, though. It should be your decision to make.-- 17:04, December 9, 2016 (UTC) *Okay, I'll focus more on the detailed summary and place more details on the more important areas. *Done. Made a more detailed summary of the Awakening plot and posted it. I hope that it is to your liking. Was not easy to write up, I tell ya. XD Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:40, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *No kidding. It looks awesome, with great detail. So much in fact that it makes me ask: What did you meant by as detailed as possible before?-- 00:59, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Glad you like it. Um... pretty much going into depth of each chapter. ^^; But I realized that some chapters were not even necessary for the plot, so I asked you how much detail, so when it was the deatiled summary, I decided to only go into greater detail when the plot was strong, but more skimmed when the plot was weaker. Omegaxis1 (talk) 01:05, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind if we start a new heading? This one is getting crammed.-- 02:54, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Sure. Can be about whichever thing you need help with. Right now, I'm considering putting some character edits about the FE4 characters in the manga. Omegaxis1 (talk) 03:00, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Content Assistance Here's the new heading. Can't say I disagree with the idea of FE4 manga sections, but I think the avatar of new mystery of emblem may be a more urgent case, as his page is a disjointed mess, and that's even before making a personality heading. I know you just finished the awakening plot, but since you played it, well...-- 04:18, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Oh, good point. I might need to work on Kris' profile and such. But unlike with others, Kris' own background can actually be decided in one of 5 paths. But I'll be sure to work on him when I have time. Though I will say this, out of all the Avatars, save for Tactician Mark in FE7 cause that was more just the player being there but not really, Kris had the blandest personality. Hence why Robin is my favorite Avatar. Omegaxis1 (talk) 04:29, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Really? I thought that the blandest avatar was Corrin, giving he's a lord, of all things. But nevermind that. Did you see the headings for the characters in some of the country pages? Think I missed anyone?-- 04:47, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Corrin was made into a Mary Sue like Kirito, who is so perfect and loved by everyone and anyone that doesn't is evil, ugly, or is gonna die. But Corrin had SOME moments of personality that could have gone somewhere. Kris, though, is just straightforward, as he just pretty much lives to serve Marth and train to be stronger, while secretly wishing that he could cook more. Country pages? Oh, you mean like Ylisse country and such? I didn't look into that many country pages. Omegaxis1 (talk) 04:51, December 13, 2016 (UTC) *Alright, I believe that Kris's page is now complete. Omegaxis1 (talk) 17:03, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Excellent. Will you work on the fe4 manga or do something else?-- 18:52, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *Eventually. But I am not sure if I should include a manga section of a character as a completely separate character page or just add a section in their original character page, cause there're multiple manga versions for FE4. There's the Oosawa manga version or the Fujimori manga version. I've only read the former, and that's only up to volume 6, so I still have 10 more volumes that are lacking because no one's been able to translate them. Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *My mistake. Not 6 volumes. More than that. But out of the 16 volumes, I read up to chapter 56 before translation ended. I hope that it picks up again. Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:21, December 15, 2016 (UTC) If that's the case, I think some remake characters need an expansion. This is just my opinion, but there's no real need to make another page for a game character. Also, do you intend to work on Cordelia?-- 19:26, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *Genealogy might have had a powerful and compelling story, but without the manga (which cannot even be considered completely canon to the games, which is the true canon), the story has a LOT of plot holes, just like in Awakening. Not that I hate Awakening. I love it, but the story was lacking sadly with some gaps and stories that held much potential. Anyways, so more character sections then. I especially look forward to working on Finn and Raquesis, my OTP of FE4. And Cordelia? Sure, if there's anything I can do there. Or maybe you're asking that I try and mess with all the Awakening character pages? XD Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:30, December 15, 2016 (UTC) *Oh, a very good idea. This way it'll be easy to tell which is which. Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:40, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I hope that I'm not interrupting, but I'd recommend making a manga section with subsections (for each individual manga) on FE4 character pages. Just my thoughts. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 19:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'm glad that my advice is helpful. I don't know if you've read Light Inheritors, but if you haven't, I'll likely add the subsections for it myself (when you start making manga sections). -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 19:57, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, I've been thinking. Should I try and create a time travel/timeline page for the wiki? Time Travel is pretty much the central plot to the storyline in Awakening, and even in Fates, time travel is used, given the Before Awakening DLC, which takes place before Awakening as the title goes, but for Fates, the story is essentially happening AFTER Awakening already finished, given that Owain, Inigo, and Severa are already done with their journey and jumped into Fates. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:29, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :Is there enough information about time travel in 3DS FE? I don't remember it being explained well and instead left rather vague. As for a timeline page, that would only include Awakening/Fates and the Archanea Series, wouldn't it? And maybe Jugdral. EDIT: I just realized that you might be talking to the anonymous user, but I gave my thoughts anyways. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 21:43, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, but if you allow me to start, i didn't meant EVERY awakening character, as characters like lucina and chrom have very developed character pages(unless you find something to add, that is). Just the ones that are either playable and/or antagonists that are lacking in proper development. To be fair, Awakening's story was very standard in terms of the series as a whole, while fates, well... i don't even know where to start. As for the timeline page, if you look at the other wiki, there are timelines for archanea, jugdral, valentia and tellius. In fact, there even a timeline of sorts in some jugdrali pages, so i'd say go for it. As for the time travel, it's probably best to restrain to awakening itself, as fates just inserted awakening characters for the sake of fan-service, heck, they even have awakening generics instead of the real thing. Not to mention everything in that game is so convoluted that trying to order the events will worsen the situation.-- 21:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC) *I'm talking to both of you, cause really you two have been the only ones I've ever talked to in these talk pages, especially you, number guy whom I am presuming to be Other Arrow I think. I dunno. Anyways, I am referring to just writing a page that explains the time travel mechanics and how it works along with explaining the timelines that are currently existing and such, where I can make a trivia section about how Fates got involved (even if it was clearly fanservice and the story of Fates was bad), and also have the idea that every pairing is canon because of the multiverse theory. Time travel has always been confusing, and even now people haven't completely grasped it. Not only that, but Awakening story reaches its true ending of Grima being truly killed BECAUSE of time travel. Think about it, Grima can only die by his own hand, but its impossible for that to be the case. But because he exists now in the Awakening story with Robin as well, Grima set Robin to be his killer unintentionally. Not to mention, Grima didn't even realize how time travel worked. Nor did the other kids. Even Naga likely didn't, because they all assumed changing the past would change the future. No, it only creates a separate timeline. So yeah, lots of explanations to give that I can utilize. Omegaxis1 (talk) 22:09, December 17, 2016 (UTC) first of all, i am NOT otherarrow. second, if that's the case, then write a path A, path B style of structure, as the outrealm introduced multiverse shenenigans nad thus there isn't one path or a "real" ending. Third, have you read my response to the comment about awakening character pages? Just checking as these things get confusing fast.-- 23:02, December 17, 2016 (UTC) *Well, for that I apologize. And yes, I read it and will check up some pages that need some detailing and adjusting, and also try and see how the time travel page will go. Hopefully well. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:21, December 18, 2016 (UTC) *Considering just calling it Time Travel, because that's all it is. I can place sections about the seperate timelines and all that. You are correct that I don't need to actually have the trivia say that all pairings are canon because of multiverse theory, but there are at the very least 3 timelines: Original Timeline, Awakening Timeline, and Future Past Timeline. Heck, Heirs of Fate pretty much confirms a complete multiverse of a bunch of Birthrights and Conquests, and we fight in a failed Revelations one. Omegaxis1 (talk) 01:00, December 18, 2016 (UTC) *Time Travel page made. I think it looks good, and I might have trudded on the idea that time traveling is taboo for a reason, in the case that Emmeryn, Gangrel, Walhart, and Aversa surviving might have been because time traveling has caused some imbalances in reality. Walhart even stated that he was actually dead, but he was still somehow able to function. Could be he's being metaphorical, but given that somehow he was able to take control of Risen might have some merit to his claim. But anyways, its just highly unlikely that they all survived when it should be impossible, especially Emmeryn. She might be mostly brain dead, but there's no scar or any physical damage that she took despite falling several hundred feet. Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:25, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I see. Thanks for the clarification. I personally don't think that there should be trivia about every pairing being canon because it's just speculation and there's no official statement about it, unless I'm mistaken. And what would the time travel/timeline page be called? Or will they be separate pages? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:53, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Added the awakening template, just in case. Also, if you don't mind, do you already have an opinion on the character pages? Not meaning to be a bother, but i wager i could input some advice.-- 20:20, December 18, 2016 (UTC) *The page might just get taken down. I had a feeling it might, because it occurred to me the majority of what's writting is nothing more than conjecture and such. There isn't enough explanations or direct mentions in stories or even the people that put this mechanic in to completely support what I had written in there. Anyways, I might work on those character things at a later time. For now, I've got a lot of stuff to do. :Now that I think more about it, I don't think the page is necessary. From what I've seen, most wikis don't have pages on generic plot elements like that. The page is quite well-written, though. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:59, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed. It isn't like Radiant Historia, which is completely on time travel where the hero has to keep jumping into different points in time between two timelines to advance through the story. Time travel was only as important on the events on how Grima and the future children arrived, but after that, it served no other purpose. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:32, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, i came here to say nice job on the manga section on Finn's page. I have to say, though, it seems exceedingly long, not that it is a bad thing. Anywho, do you intend on making a timeline page? Seeing you made a time travel page? I just thought the future past and original timeline sections would be useful on it. While we're at it, can you upload the radiant dawn's new artworks of Micaiah and Ike? I can pass the link if needed.-- 02:19, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :Its expected to be long. If this was Sigurd or such, it would be even longer since he plays such an important role. But I have to say, literally everything about FInn has been about him and Raquesis. I gotta say that it's not good for Finn as a character since Raquesis was the center of his universe until he left to Leonster. But still, their relationship was very nice and that's why I love to ship them. I honestly don't think I should make a timeline page given how even my time travel page was excessive. Not to mention the separate timelines are already explained there. Unless you mean actual timeline where the events from Jugdral and such occurred throughout history, but I can't make that since there's already one already, and the other FE wiki has the timeline made. And I don't know the Tellius series. Planning on getting to the playthroughs eventually. Omegaxis1 (talk) 02:24, January 2, 2017 (UTC) There's a timeline in this wiki where? And yes, i meant actual timeline. Can you upload some images though? Not of the timeline, more like other stuff.-- 02:32, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey, do mind seeing the awakening countery pages? Between the house ylisse having children wet-nursed and feroxi descended from barbarians, it would be nice to know if there's anything missing. And if you don't mind, can i ask you to upload some images?-- 23:29, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Um, not entirely sure what I could check, but sure, maybe there are some things I can see. Also, what images are you hoping for? Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:54, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Just think of it as similiar to what you did to the ylisstol page. For images, the artworks of Micaiah and RD Ike form the new artbook would be good, as well as Kozaki's twitter artworks: http://imgur.com/a/OewxH Some of them are already on the wiki, but others still aren't here.-- 14:46, January 9, 2017 (UTC) hello?-- 18:06, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I am still here. But I am gonna be on and off. Classes have started and I have work as well. Its a bit tough to manage both. Omegaxis1 (talk) 18:10, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh, okay. I just made that edit because you didn't answered my previous question on the images.-- 18:23, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey, do mind helping clean up the manakete page? With SoV tying up to Awakening, we need to straight up the mess at some places, specially the branding.-- 17:30, April 29, 2017 (UTC) How so? Even I don't know the full content of the game. Omegaxis1 (talk) 17:35, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I meant just polishing the page for now. The SoV stuff can wait until the localized version is released.-- 14:31, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it's me again. I've been trying to add the new stuff of the artbook, but its being quite the handful, could you help out, even with revisions?-- 23:31, April 5, 2018 (UTC) I am rather interested in this. I think I'll go and edit Naga's page first with the new information. Omegaxis1 (talk) 23:33, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much. I already did Dolth and Nuibaba, if you want to check it out. Also, if you can give a quick look, can fill in the technical info for the fates manga? I tried to find the ISBN, but had no luck.-- 00:01, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, can't help you there in the manga parts. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:02, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Had to try. Still, I added some info about Iago, and wanted to see if needed correction. Grima and Large final Bosses You don't actually fight the Grima that is in its own true(dragon) body, instead you launch attacks on the Grima using Avatar's body as a vessel. The Dragon Grima at most just assists for Vessel Grima's attacks, but can't be attacked itself. This is different from other giant bosses like Medeus, Fomortiis, and others where you actually attack the giant figure which appears as a unit on the map. Emperor Hardin (talk) 03:49, January 3, 2017 (UTC) *Hey, that actually has been wondering on something. Can you tell me where the context that Future Grima summoned Present Grima and not just restore the Future Grima's true dragon form? Cause based on what Grima says in chapter 23, he was saying that he was restoring his own dragon body, not restoring Present Grima. Also, even if its by extension just the Future Avatar's body or manifestation, we were damaging the actual Grima, hurting it, and breaking its face off to show the second face. So while not directly fighting dragon Grima, it was still Grima nonetheles. Omegaxis1 (talk) 03:54, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: He meant the Grima of the present which was under the Dragon's table, apparently Grima will awaken anyhow even without the Vessel of Grima. Anyhow its his own body same as how Future Grima's vessel is Avatar's own body. Present Grima was awakened by eating the Grimleal at the table. Damaging Future Grima's vessel damages both Grimas, but that doesn't change that in gameplay, Present Giant (Earth?)Dragon Grima is not the target in the animations, nor does it even exist as a unit on the map. Its not like the boss pictured above whose huge form is actually in gameplay. Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:00, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: But see, that's just it. He already IS Grima. And he says that the life force of those humans would renew his power that was lost from traveling back in time. The vessel thing is explainable given that Future Grima himself can very well be the vessel, but if he already is Grima, why did he need to revive present Grima and not just take on his own dragon form? Or is this some time paradoxical thing where two Grimas cannot exist at the same time in dragon form, so one has to become the other? I'm still confused on that part. Hmm... okay, you make a valid point on the unit thing. So I'll edit it to say that Grima is arguably the largest dragon/being in the series, rather than saying he is the boss. Would that work better? Omegaxis1 (talk) 04:08, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: It is odd they both don't just assume Dragon form, and I don't get it either. Its also odd that Grima even needs Robin if he's going to revive anyhow. Awakening's plots leaves a lot of unanswered questions. That might be debatable too as Loptyr, and Naga are absolutely huge in the animations shown by their respective tomes. It seems Dragon size varies depending on animation limitations, Tiki has drastically changed her size loads of time in gameplay to suit the needs of Animation limitations. A map taking place on a dragon's back is definitely all new though. Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:11, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Like how Grima came to be, what he is, why Robin's mother took him in the first place, what ever happened to her, how did Robin become such a genius tactician, etc. Um... Loptyr and Naga can be considered big, but by no means were they ever HUGE. Medeus is the Earth Dragon Prince and based on what we see, he was pretty big too, but humans were capable of fighting him directly, whereas for Grima, it seemed virtually impossible. Not completely of course, cause we saw Lucina attack Grima in the Drama CDs, but Grima's overall size is being shown to be beyond the level of the other dragons. Heck, the map size of him could actually be taken more literally, meaning that Grima is about the size of a country even. With all the scenes and such shown and described on, there can be no denying how Grima's size is seriously huge. And like you said, the fact that Grima himself IS the map is something no other dragon or enemy ever had. Omegaxis1 (talk) 04:19, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: What happened to the sealed Dragons, how did the Fire Emblem change, why is Tiki in Valm, yup there's tons. There's also plenty of contradictions in the plot itself like whether at one point claiming Gangrel's death caused national mourning, but otherwise showing Gangrel as a pariah among his subjects. Loptyr is the size of the capital of Grannevale in his appearance in the map animations. Medeus is also humongous. So I'd say lorewise all the dragons are probably about the same size. Emperor Hardin (talk) 05:58, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: No, Gangrel's death didn't cause mourning, but caused a crisis because the king was gone and thus is still a crisis. Royals help keep stability in the kingdom, and Validar used that crisis to get more sacrifices. Also, not exactly. At best Loptyr was the size of a castle, but even that's a stretch. I saw FE4 and how Loptyr was, he was not that big to dwarf the castle. Not to mention, Medeus as an Earth Dragon fit in the Dolhr Keep, and even as a Dark Dragon, he was still able to fit inside the Dragon's Table, while Grima's head was way bigger than the entire thing. And again, despite their sizes for them, Marth and other humans were able to fight those dragons directly. Grima is a different story because he's the size of a mountain, literally compared to by Frederick himself. And like you said yourself, the Grima we fight in the end was just the manifestation of Future Grima, not the actual dragon Grima that's being used as a map. Grima's size just makes it impossible to fight him as a real unit. Whereas Anankos, despite also being huge, still isn't at Grima's level in size, but still huge. Naga, Loptyr, and Dark Dragon Medeus might be more about that size, but still far less than Grima. Omegaxis1 (talk) 06:08, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Aversa claimed they were in mass mourning over Gangrel's death despite everyone being shown to hate Gangrel barring his most loyal troops who died to Chrom. We see cutscene images of Medeus where he's absolutely huge, like I said Dragon size varies depending on how big they need to be. There's also no indication Earth Dragon Medeus was smaller then Naga, the DS animations depict quite the opposite infact. By the way, do you think we should have an article on the Future Avatar/Hierophant? Emperor Hardin (talk) 06:13, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Again, not mourning. She said that it threw the country into chaos. And it wasn't that they hated Gangrel (well, they probably did), but they truly lost all desire to fight becuase of Emmeryn's sacrifice. And again, the king is still the one that leads the people. Bad or not, losing the leader causes a panic eventually if no one leads them. Kingdoms might be made by the people, but without the king, or someone that can truly lead them, then they go into a panic. Yes, I saw those images. Very large, yes, but still a size that was managable to allow a human like Marth to fight him head on, whether Medeus was an Earth Dragon or a Dark Dragon. Meaning that Naga is approxiamately that size. I depict that at best, Naga, Loptyr, and Medeus are about as large as Anankos, in my opinion at least. And I would have to say no to that, because the Future Avatar lacks too much background information to make a proper aritcal of. His story in Grima's page is plentiful enough. Omegaxis1 (talk) 06:21, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: The soldiers diverted Gangrel en-masse, its stated the small army with Gangrel was all that was left of his entire army as everyone else deserted out of contempt for him. We're also shown that Validar took control immediately, so they did have a king. Well I think lore-size is a bit debatable, though Grima is the largest being depicted within the actual game even if not fightable, so I'll let it stick. Fair point about Future Avatar. Emperor Hardin (talk) 06:29, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Nothing saying it was out of contempt, but hey, knowing how much of an asshole Gangrel was, it might have played as one of the reasons, with losing the will to fight on because of Emmeryn's sacrifice being the pin that was released on the grenade. And there you go. Validar took over. He pretty much likely ensured that the Plegia suffered so that they would cling to Grima so they could be sacrificed. All part of the plan. Until we ever get to see Naga, Medeus, and Loptyr again with a serious scaling size thing, best to keep it with what we know for sure, which so far is Grima being the largest. Sometimes I feel like Awakening was meant to be a bit like Genealogy of the Holy War, or perhaps like Binding Blade and Blazing Sword. Omegaxis1 (talk) 06:35, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: The Thing is Aversa states it was grief over Gangrel's death that made them join the Grimleal despite everyone being depicted as hating him as mentioned before. Validar's rule isn't mentioned, and if anything being mistreated by the open leader of the Grimleal should make them not want to worship Grima more then ever. Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:13, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Was that in the Japanese version, cause I don't recall any of the terms you are using that I saw in the localized one. Also, Validar wouldn't need to be a tyrant in public. Subtle mentions and manipulations in the background is all that is needed. Plus... Grima was the hierophant. Literally his existence fills the air with a sense of dread and despair. Gather the people, spread some words, watch the hope drain out of their eyes, and BAM, yearn for Grima to kill them all. Omegaxis1 (talk) 08:18, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Hey Hardin, question. Can you tell me exactly where you are getting some of your information from? Like the thing just now about Plegia stealing the Sable Gemstone. When was it ever stated that Plegia had stolen it? We heard that the Gemstones were distributed during the Schism, but never was it mentioned that Plegia had stolen one of the Gemstones. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:54, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Heroes page moves Heyya! I know you mean well in moving, say, Erinys's page to the English name, but...please don't continue doing so. We already have KhangBot set to move the pages to te new Eng names (and fixing links, etc) and I'm afraid that other users moving the pages preemptively may confuse the bot into thinking nothing needs to be done (though Khang would know for certain if that's the case; I'm just steering on the side of caution). Likewise...let me be blunt, you didn't do a good job. You didn't touch the article itself at all, so most of it still reads with the old name (I'm in the process of fixing that as we speak). At least keep that in mind when moving pages in the future? Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:48, January 23, 2017 (UTC) *Actually, I wanted to apologize for that. It was my mistake to have done that. Renaming and moving pages isn't something I am experienced with, and therefore should not have even done unless I was absolutely positive in doing so, which I wasn't. I won't do something like that again. Again, I'm really sorry for the issue I caused there. Omegaxis1 (talk) 18:53, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::It's no prob; most cases won't be massive hoard of names we need to get the bot to do, just keep in mind fixing the article text and fixing links (with the "What Links Here" special page to track them down) in the future. Sorry if I got rude and snippy at you; I've seen multiple users doing this with the hype for Heroes and all and you just happened to me the one I caught, haha.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:59, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Nah, nothing wrong. You wanted to inform me that I did wrong, and even I realized that what I did was wrong. I think I'll just stick to editing the pages themselves. Omegaxis1 (talk) 19:01, January 23, 2017 (UTC)